The Greatest Gift
by Sgt. Sporky
Summary: They say around this time of year that family is the greatest gift. A young leveret wishes for the Snow Badger to return his father from across the sea.


A young hare sat atop the crater rim of Salamandastron, looking out to sea, waiting for his. father to return.

His father and his patrol had left some weeks ago, on a ship to take back an island from a vermin warlord. Voyaging with the hares was a badger, who just might be able to lay claim to the mountain if he came back.

The young hare had wanted to go, but his father wouldn't allow it, both as his father and as Colonel. He was too young. Too young for formal training and too young to have gained combat experience. Yet, he wanted to go. He wanted to help free the oppressed creatures, and remain at his father's side. But youth and inexperience required him to stay behind.

So every day, the young hare sat on the crater rim, looking out over the sea and waiting on the ship to return with his father on board. He'd done this over and over for nearly a season. The sea was starting to freeze over now, so he knew the ship probably couldn't sail back until spring- but still he would keep watch.

He wondered how his father was doing, whether the battle had been won, or if the island had even been reached. His father had said it was rather far away, after all.

He remembered that tonight, the Snow Badger was supposed to come. The Snow Badger and his Snow Hares brought little ones gifts. He wished and hoped that maybe the Snow Badger and his Snow Hares might bring back his father- he'd been told that the Snow Badger always seemed to know what the little ones wanted. He twirled a wooden toy sword, carved some seasons ago. His father had paw-carved the toy to fit his little paws. At his current size, it was more like a wooden dagger than a wooden sword. But he always kept it with him when he kept watch, because it reminded him of his father.

The seasons were passing quickly. The young hare was due to start training next season. Soon he wouldn't have to remain behind while the others got to leave. Missing his father all the more, he hoped more fervently that the Snow Badger and Snow Hares could bring his father home.

With this wish in his heart he left the high peak of the mountain fortress and went to bed.

In the morning, he found the offering of soup devoured, and a few presents wrapped up by the foot of his bed. No sign of his father.

He tore open each one with gusto, figuring that maybe his father had been returned to his own personal quarters rather than the one he shared with the other leverets his age.

Among the presents was a real dagger, skillfully crafted and designed for young leverets- he could tell it was badger-made. Both blade and sheath were the perfect blend of beauty and function, and the woven belt allowed him to wear about his waist at all times. The other gifts were different but no less exciting than his first real weapon- a beautiful fruitcake! He ate that quickly, very quickly indeed! There were more as well, mostly toys, including a pair of wooden disks, attached by a metal axel. It hung by the metal rod from a string, looped at the end to fit around a pawfinger. The note attached called it a "yo-yo" and told him how he could throw it down and make it return to his paw by pulling on the string. It was the most fascinating toy he'd ever had.

Filled with excitement he raced down to his mother and father's quarters, looking to show off all his presents. His mother (who had to stay behind because she was with child) smiled as he enthusiastically showed off his dagger and demonstrated how the new yo-yo worked. However, he soon discovered his father wasn't there and was deeply disappointed.

Maybe, he thought, there are some things even the Snow Badger can't do. There were some things- like bringing a soldier back from across the icy sea- that nobeast could do.

§S§

His father and the badger did come back, victorious, in summer. He waited with a young maid he'd been pals with since the age of four seasons, watching the sails draw ever closer. Her mother was on the ship- she confided to him that she'd wished the very same for her mother that he had for his father.

When the ship came ashore, all the leverets ran and embraced their respective parents and began chattering away to catch them back up. The young leveret nearly bowled his father over with the force of his tackling hug, which was returned most enthusiastically. His father chatted almost as much as he did, catching his son up on what had gone on with himself.

Some leverets seemed lost, unable to spot parents who had not returned, but he did not notice- for his father had. And that was all he really wanted.

_**A/N: I don't know if anyone noticed, but I'm using the same set of characters I used in "Something to Live For", and these guys are going to crop up later on as well. Merry Christmas, everybody!**_


End file.
